Conventional rotorcraft, such as helicopters, are difficult to build, operate, and maintain. Training helicopter pilots requires substantial time and effort. Helicopter controls typically include a cyclic pitch control, a collective pitch control, anti-torque pedals, and a throttle. The cyclic pitch control is used to change the pitch of the rotor blades in order to change the horizontal flying direction of the helicopter. It should be noted that a typical helicopter uses the same rotor (i.e., the main rotor) for both vertical elevation and horizontal motion. A helicopter can be propelled forward by tilting the rotor disk, but this also affects vertical elevation. Such coupling substantially complicates flight controls. The collective pitch control is used to change the angle of all rotor blades collectively in order to change vertical elevation of the helicopter. The anti-torque pedals are used to control the direction in which the nose of the helicopter is pointed. The pedals are generally used to change force output of an anti-torquing device, such as a fantail. The throttle is used to control power output of the main engine, which may change the rotational speed of the main rotor and impact both vertical elevation and horizontal movement.
Such flight control complexity makes operation and maintenance of rotorcraft an ongoing challenge. Yet, most rotorcraft still lack the ability to make precise aerial maneuvers and can not be relied upon to operate in confined spaces. Further, rotorcraft are generally not capable of performing operations that exert forces on other objects.
Consequently, the techniques and mechanisms of the present invention provide a more easily maintained and operated aerial vehicle that can maneuver in confined spaces and/or can use mounted devices such as mechanical tools, sensors, and instruments.